


Wherever You Are

by caerparavel



Category: Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey, Waterboyy: The Series (Thailand TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerparavel/pseuds/caerparavel
Summary: Soulmate!AU where the first time you make eye contact with your soulmate, you begin to hear their thoughts.Singto and Krist have been hearing each others thoughts for months, but have been afraid to meet in person for the first time. Will they over come their fears? or will they just stay listening to each others thoughts forever.I do not own the characters, all rights go to the original creator of them.





	Wherever You Are

Singto was walking with Earth, they planned to go hang around the markets for the day. It was humid so they assumed it wouldn't be so busy, once they got there it was packed. They stood there debating if they should just stay or go somewhere else, after a few moments they agreed to stay and went looking around for something to drink.

" There's a stand, I'll be right back " Earth said pointing towards a drink stand, Singto nodded in return before looking around for a shady place for them to sit. Nearly everywhere was full and was about to give up before spotting a couple getting up from a bench a couple feet away, he quickly walked over to try and claim it. As he sat down he felt someone sit next to him at the same time, he looked over and saw a boy around his age beside and looking towards him. He looked up slightly to seeing what he assumed was the boys friend looking at him also, " sorry " he said while getting up and going back to Earth. Not entirely noticing the sudden mixed jumble of thoughts in his head. 

___________________________

A/N:  _cliche i know_ 🤧 _i just wanted to get this written and out since it goes with my SNS AU on twt ! my twt is perayascult if you wanna check it out!_

_hopefully you guys enjoy this_


End file.
